Possession
by dayana82
Summary: Just a little Morgan/Garcia one-shot. Derek wants to claim whom Penelope belongs to... Fluff! : Rated M just to be sure.


**Title: **Possession

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt:** # 1 Fehu (possessions won or earned)

**Word count: **774

**Rating:** M – just to be entirely sure

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time. No copyright infringement intended. The rest of the story is all mine, though.

**Summary:** Derek wants to claim whom Penelope belongs to. (Yep, no Kevin Lynch! :D)

**warnings:** Fluff, 'cause it was about time!

**AN:**_ Hey there, it's me again. I know, it's been a long time again. My new job was kind of keeping me busy lately. But today, I have a day off, so I finally have some time to update my journal. YAY!_

_Unfortunately, it's not an update on any of the stories I started. It's just a fluffy little one-shot. I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. I had much fun writing it, anyhow. ;)_

_I'll tell you more when I update next time – it will be the last part of the Chicago-series. :)_

_Thank you for still reading my stories – and for reviewing so frequently. It's so much fun for me to write. It's also a good way to take my mind off and relax a little. But it's so much more fun with you guys and your support and encouragement to keep writing._

_Hugs,_

_Caro_

"No," she said, and pulled away from him.

"Why not?" He pouted a little. "You said you wanted to be mine forever, right? And I want to be forever yours, so where's the problem?"

"You're not gonna do this again," she stated, jumping up from the couch. "Period!"

"You can choose the part of your body you want it. How's that?" he tried again.

"No, Derek." She turned to frown at him. "You're not gonna talk me into letting you do that again! What's the point of it, anyway?"

Smiling mischievously, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the couch, to him, almost onto his lap. "I want to show everyone that you are very much taken," he mumbled, and started to nibble on her neck. "By me!"

"Don't think I'll let you do it as a reward for an unforgettable night," she mumbled, pushing him away a little.

"How about unforgettable nights for the rest of your life?" he chuckled, and quickly pulled her shirt over her head.

She straddled him, grinning down at him. "I thought I was getting that anyway."

"Okay, how about…" he breathed into her ear, very well aware of how much that made her shiver, "you can do anything you want with me tonight."

Her head shot up, and she stared at him, biting her lower lip as she thought it over. "Anything?" she finally asked.

"Anything," he agreed, nodding. He had absolutely no intention of complaining about whatever was on her naughty little mind.

She chewed on her lower lip for a while. Finally, she said, "I'm not gonna let you give me a hickey on my neck again, 'cause I don't wanna have to wear turtlenecks for another week."

"Okay," he chuckled. "Not on your neck. But still I want something that claims you're mine and mine alone."

She thought about it again. He could practically see her weigh up the pros and cons in her mind. He knew she didn't like hickeys. The problem was that he liked them on her to show she was his – especially when he remembered where and when he'd caused them.

She was certainly never going to give in to him if he didn't find a way to convince her – or at least distract her a little. So he started to run his fingertips up and down her spine, and leaned forward to kiss her through the sheer fabric of her bra.

"Stop that!" she whispered. "I… can't concentrate."

"Good," he smirked as he made her lie down on the couch and started to kiss his way down her body. He wanted to make all thoughts disappear from her mind. Maybe she would give in to him afterwards.

Penelope had absolutely no intention of stopping him from removing the rest of her clothes and pleasing her a little. No need to tell him now that she had a very special surprise for him. He should work a little to deserve it – and he so made sure that he deserved it.

She'd soon forgotten what they'd just been talking about, all wrapped up in his soft touches and the inexpressible things he did to her.

Finally, he kissed his way back up her body and smirked. "So, Baby Girl, have you decided where you want it?"

"Nowhere," she replied, still slightly panting.

He frowned at her.

Smiling up at him, Penelope whispered, "You know, I've been hiding something from you."

His eyebrows shot up, and he stared at her suspiciously. "What?"

Grinning, she turned around underneath him, and the puzzled look on Derek's face turned into a wide grin. That was much better than any hickey could ever be, because it was permanent.

There it was, right in front of him on her left shoulder. Two intertwined hearts, and beneath them the lettering 'Derek's Baby Girl'.

"So you don't have to leave hickeys all over my body to claim that I'm yours," she said, smiling at him.

Derek leaned down to caress the tattoo with his tongue. "I love it," he whispered. "And I love you even more."

"So, is that enough for you to allow me to do whatever I want with you tonight?" she smirked over her shoulder.

"Most definitely." He grinned. Who was he to keep her from doing whatever she had in mind?

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. When he followed her, Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her new tattoo. He couldn't believe she had done this for him. Claiming that she was his Baby Girl for the rest of her life. Damn, he was some lucky guy!


End file.
